Surprise!
by UniKatFox
Summary: Emperor Palpatine is gone. Ben is gone. The Rebellion has won. Now Rey must move on but can she? 4-shot. *TROS spoilers*
1. I

Surprise?!

I

A/N- So this was an idea I got that wouldn't leave me alone. Never written a Star Wars Fan fic before either so bear with me.

This will be a two to three shot story and I will do my best to make it enjoyable.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars. If I did I would have trashed that crappy ending of TROS and given all of us fans a happy ending with a living Ben. But hey what can you do? Except write your own!

She cried for days after the events of '_that_' day. Her heart was aching and even though her body was healing, she still hurt. It was a bone deep soul hurt that no one could heal. She'd lost him. Lost the other half of her soul, her very being. How could she possibly recover completely from that?

When she'd been found she was unconscious, Lando and Chewie had been looking for her and had homed in on Luke's X-wing's homing beacon. They told her she was clutching a pile of clothes to her chest and stomach, curled into a tight ball. It had been almost a whole day before she'd finally come too, she opened her mind first thing to the force to find '_him,_' to find Ben and felt nothing.

This had been all she needed to know that those final moments on Exical had really happened, that Ben had really given it all to save her life, to bring her back from the brink. Then she began to cry, unable and unwilling to speak to anyone, she even refused the food they had continually offered to her.

Finally on the eve of the fifth day of her morning something happened that snapped her out of her haze of pain, sorrow, and loss. First she felt it then she looked over and saw it, a force ghost was appearing and hoped for a moment that it was Ben. Then Leia appeared her eyes sad. Rey shifted onto her side, presenting her back to the general, disappointment biting at her insides.

"To think we've all been so worried about you only to see you're here moping about. Do you think the universe will stop just because you feel life is unfair to you? Rey you must stop this nonsense now before you cause irreparable damage to innocent lives." Her voice hard and Rey shifted into a sitting position to look at the woman she'd seen once as a mother.

Leia smiled at her, but it was still a sad smile. "Yes life is unfair. The force is unfair. What do you want from me! I've lost everything to the force and yet here you are pleading for help. You are part of the force aren't you? Then tell me why! Why take him from me?! Why give us a bond so beautiful and so wonderful only to rip us apart in the end?!"

Shaking her head Leia walked about the room, "I cannot tell you why. My son made a choice, his life for yours. I know its hard being without him, I felt the same when I lost my planet, my son, my husband. The force doesn't have to power to stop a fated moment, Ben was dying Rey. The wound you'd inflicted hadn't fully healed; he was fighting through the pain and knew one of you needed to live."

Rey shook her head at that, "but I healed him! I know I did!" Leia moved closer, "no you'd only stemmed the bleeding on the outside. He was still bleeding badly on the inside and it is purely through his tolerance for pain that he survived as long as he did. A mortal wound cannot be healed Rey, no matter what the sith try to make other's believe. Keeping someone from dying is impossible if it is merely their time."

Feeling hurt even more by the fact that she knew Leia would never lie to her and that Ben had been able to fight so hard in such a condition, that he'd forgone any chance at healing just to save her. She felt new tears welling up in her eyes and struggled against the sudden depression that swelled in her. "Then I killed him. It's my fault he's dead."

"Rey enough! You do him a disservice by saying such things. You didn't kill him; Ben decided to make his own decisions. He chose you, he chose the light Rey. You gave him peace before the end and now you've given him something infinitely more precious." Leia's voice practically shook the room and Rey looked up at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What have a given him?" Leia let out a low sigh, "please listen carefully to me Rey. First you need to get out of this room, second you need to eat, and third you need to move on. You cannot remain like this, not in your condition."

Feeling only frustration and anger now, Rey got up off the bed unsteadily as her body was weak with malnutrition. "Why can't you ghosts ever just answer the question! Tell me what I gave him Leia, what could I have possibly done for him other than let him die!"

The look Leia gave her told her she'd hit the nail on the head with that one, the woman looked downright guilty. Rey took deep breaths to calm herself, trying not to let her grief and anger mix. She was already feeling sick just standing up and expending what little energy she had left. Proof that she'd been neglecting herself.

"My son gave you everything he had Rey but he also gave you something else." Leia seemed to ponder her own words for a moment before she continued. "Do you recall Luke telling you about our father? About who he was before and his life before the Jedi?"

Blinking in confusion at the sudden turn to the conversation, Rey nodded her head. "He'd spoken of how Anakin was born on Tatooine to only one parent. Shmi Skywalker, his mother." Leia nodded, "did he explain how she was able to have him?" Rey narrowed her eyes, "something about how the force impregnated her. That she suddenly was pregnant without ever even knowing a man's touch."

Rey was feeling as if something was sneaking up on her, some big and frightening thing was coming and she could feel it in the very force around her. Something big was happening or about to happen. Leia spoke softly at this point, "a force pregnancy. A rare occurrence, something that only occurs to bring balance. Ben and you would have been a new balance to the force through your connection, but Ben is gone. This leaves the force unbalanced and so in response the force has created a new balancer."

Leia reached out even as her words clicked into place in Rey's mind, she placed her hand on Rey's lower belly and smiled sadly once more. Her words began to echo and Rey knew they were the truth. "You now carry the future of the force, whether for good or ill. This child will be Ben's legacy, a gift if you will from the force to the both of you."

Rey's eyes slid down to her flat stomach and she suddenly felt overwhelmed. "But how? We only kissed, barely even touched. How is this possible?!" "Through the force anything is possible, anything except altering one's fate." Leia had stepped back at this point, "now do you understand? You must live Rey, you must eat and you must move on."

Trembling, Rey looked at Leia. "But I don't know anything about having a baby, I'm all alone." Leia held up a hand, "no you are not. You have many around you who care for you Rey, many whom call you family. Do not be afraid, you will do fine. Trust in the force Rey and it will never fail you."

Rey knew Leia was right; the force had helped her to kill Palpatine after all. Taking a deep breath once more she walked to the door to her chambers, "I will try Leia, for Ben and for this miracle, I will try." She then left the room, leaving Leia floating there, "May the force be with you child."

A/N- So I felt I needed to clear up a few things before I revealed Leia's big 'surprise,' hope this was ok. In my opinion Rey is still very immature herself and the loss of not only a mother figure but the guy you like. It strikes hard. Hopefully I didn't make her overly whiney, just wanted enough brat behavior to make this work.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Until the next time...

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	2. II

Surprise?!

* * *

II

* * *

A/N- Yea...ended up making this story longer than I'd thought. There will be many chapters now...hope I can keep my momentum up.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars. If I did I would have trashed that crappy ending of TROS and given all of us fans a happy ending with a living Ben. But hey what can you do? Except write your own!

'_**Chewie's words**_'

'_BB-8's words_'

Hope that helps, enjoy the read.

* * *

She felt like a bloated bantha. Hell, she probably looked like one too.

Sighing for maybe the tenth time that day, Rey stared out at the vast desert before her and wondered again why she'd come here of all places to have this child. Of course it was part of the Skywalker dynasty; this was where at least three Skywalkers had been for parts of their lives. That still didn't explain why those annoyingly persistent ghosts kept telling her to come here, to Tatooine.

First it had started with Leia making a suggestion, then Luke telling her to at least see it. Then there was Anakin Skywalker, who kept persisting that she live there. Frankly she was getting tired of all the attention these ghosts kept giving her, as if she was some big deal.

Sadly the one force ghost she wanted to see more than anything never appeared to her and it wasn't until after she'd arrived here a few months ago that she found out why. It had been Yoda who had cleared that up for her, he'd appeared to her three times now and this last time had been a real surprise.

She'd been cleaning up the dishes she'd used for lunch and she was about done when she felt an arrival of a force ghost. Sighing she turned around expecting to see one of the main three who visited her, Luke, Leia, and Anakin. Before her eyes though was the small Jedi master whom had briefly spoken to her.

"Ah, soon birth I sense. Must careful you be, dangers many." Rey blinked at the concern in his voice, unsure of why he was even here. "Master Yoda, I..." Yoda shook his head and Rey stopped talking, confused.

"Warning I have, listen you must. Felt your searches for Ben I have, stop this you must. Ben is in between, trials he must face before speak to you he can. Distractions afford he cannot if to succeed he is." Rey tried to decipher Yoda's words as best she could, remembering that Luke had warned her about his master's quirky word usage.

"Now be gone I must, rest Rey. Ready you must be." Then the master was gone and Rey felt rather confused by his appearance at all. She took his warning to heart though and stopped trying to summon Ben's soul to her. If he was in danger from whatever these trials were she didn't want to be a part of the problem, she just hoped she could keep herself busy at least until the birth.

It gave her hope though, hope that she would see and speak to him once more. She moved down to the room where all the equipment was and returned to what she'd been working on before. There was an old droid she'd found in the piles of scrap metal and such, it was much like Leia's R2 unit but an older model.

Deciding to try fixing it she'd started working on it and had enjoyed having something to do with her hands. So she kept working on it all these months, she thought she was close to activating it but she didn't really mind one way or another. It was keeping her busy after all.

Yoda had been right, if guessing at when the babe was due she was rather close, within a week to a month she believed. She didn't have any good doctor close by except the random force ghosts that visited, so she'd taken a chance and sent a message to Finn about getting her a doctor. She knew there would be several people who would most likely show up, Finn and Poe most likely, considering she'd just disappeared from the resistance headquarters after all it made sense.

When Leia had revealed her pregnancy she'd been unsure of who to tell and ended up telling no one, she had done her best to hide her bodies' changes but knew it wouldn't be long before they started asking questions. So she'd felt cornered and when the ghosts had started mentioning Tatooine, she'd run away and hadn't told anyone where she'd gone.

Now though there was no more running. The babe was almost here and she couldn't let anything happen to it. Rey smiled as she placed a hand on her burgeoning belly, "I haven't even met you yet and I don't know if I'll be a good mother, but I already love you. I love you so much." Tears watered her eyes but she fought them back, crying wouldn't do her any good. Except to make her sick from the stress of doing so.

Taking a deep breath she slid into a semi-trance, calming and balancing her feelings. Once she felt herself under control once more she returned to the droid and her tinkering. It was a good time waster after all.

Several days passed this way, her spending time on the droid and also fixing up what she could of the place in her condition. She knew she was very close to term, could feel it in the very force around her. Any day now the babe would come, maybe even that very day. Rey sighed at that thought as she sat down to await her guests.

She'd received a communiqué the very morning from Finn, he'd been adamant that she stay where she was, that if she ran again he would never forgive her. Rey had smiled at that, knowing the former storm trooper would eventually have forgiven her regardless; he just didn't have it in him to stay mad that long. So she waited.

It was just after midday when she sensed him, ever since admitting that he was force-sensitive, Rey had been able to pinpoint Finn's unique force signature with ease. She thought it had something to do with him accepting that the force was really there that made him more open to it, as it had. He was almost at the homestead.

Feeling suddenly nervous and worried about how Finn and the others would react to her condition Rey wondered if it would be better to try and hide but thought better of it. She already knew she couldn't hide anymore, not if she wanted their help and support. Leia had been very right about that, their little ragtag band was the closest thing she had to a true family anymore. She needed them.

Calming herself as best she could she waited, once the sound of their transport echoed into the kitchen from the grotto outside, Rey knew it was time. She got up slowly and made her way up the corridor, eyeing the steps before her she took a deep breath and began scaling them. She was completely out of breath once she'd reached the last set of steps, the one's that would take her out into the desert.

She heard voices and felt Finn's worry as she climbed the final steps. The suns were harsh as always as she narrowed her eyes against the glare, looking around she spied the Falcon and an extra transport. Then she saw them.

Finn, Poe, BB-8, Chewie, and Rose were all standing there looking around. Rey stepped out fully into the suns light and almost immediately was spotted. She did her best to remain calm as first she saw their joy, then their confusion, and then anger. She'd expected as much.

To her surprise though it was Chewie and BB-8 who approached her first, once he was close enough to touch her Chewie wined lowly, questioningly. Rey felt a jolt at his words, '_**Is it Ben's?**_' She shook a bit but nodded her head, almost immediately she was embraced gently by the wookie, his gurgles and grunts brought a smile to her lips. '_**Then Han and Leia's blood isn't lost, I will stay with you and the child. In honor of my promise.**_'

Once he released her she heard BB-8's twittering and smiled at the droid as well, '_Rey-Friend, do you require maitinece? You have doubled your registered size.'_ Rey laughed, "I know, I actually could use your help though, I have something downstairs that requires your particular expertise." Before BB-8 could respond another voice chimed in.

"I see you've been busy since you left us." The voice was deadpanned and Rey shook her head, "Finn...I need to explain, but first let's get in out of the suns before it gets too hot out. Please? I'll answer all your questions, this goes for all of you."

She then turned and led them into the Skywalker home.

* * *

A/N- Alright, there we are another chapter...wow I am really cranking this baby out. Guess that bad ending was motivation enough to get my muses yelling for attention huh?

Until the next time...

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	3. III

Surprise?!

* * *

III

* * *

A/N- Three chapters out of a one-shot. Can't believe it...anyway, hope those reading this are enjoying this story. It's been interesting to say the least.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars. If I did I would have trashed that crappy ending of TROS and given all of us fans a happy ending with a living Ben. But hey what can you do? Except write your own! Also, Ne'kel is mine.

'_**Chewie's words**_'

'_BB-8's words_'

Onto the story.

* * *

"Damn it!"

Rey's voice echoed off the walls of the chamber in which so much activity was happening. She clutched at the sheets of the bed and screamed as pain ripped through her. The woman in front of her was nodding her head as she kept motioning when Rey needed to push and when to wait.

The pain was keeping her spirits low, she'd been at it for a good ten hours now and nothing had happened. Well nothing except more pain, more pushing and more screaming. Her throat felt raw and she looked around desperately for some water as a lull in the pain occurred.

-Flashback-

She'd been about to explain why she ran and why she was pregnant when the babe decided it was time. Finn had opened his mouth to say something but it came out strangled as she felt her water burst, liquid coating her legs and the floor at her feet. All she could say was, "the baby's coming, I hope you brought a doctor."

Everything moved rather fast at that point, Chewie had picked her up and she'd directed him to the bedroom she'd chosen. Once he'd deposited her upon the bed he'd disappeared, Finn, Poe, Rose and BB-8 had all come rushing into the room, speaking all at once. A shout from her had silenced them and she began telling them what she needed. Leia had made sure to instruct her on pregnancies and what was needed to deliver safely. The only thing missing was the aforementioned doctor that she'd specifically asked them to bring.

She'd felt some pain in her lower abdomen and knew that her contractions had begun as well in earnest. Rose brought her the loose fitting robe she'd prepared and began helping her to undress, Finn was running down some cloths and Poe was on his way to the water evaporators.

BB-8 just kept on rolling around and Rey began to grow annoyed at the little droid, the pain probably didn't help matters. "_Rey-Friend is overloading! Needs maintenance!_ Rey almost laughed at BB-8 as it kept twittering while rolling wildly about the room, almost.

"BB-8 please go to the garage, I will be fine. There is a droid in there that I need you to fix. Can you do that for me?" She'd gritted her teeth at the end as a contraction rippled through her but it seemed the droid had understood her. '_Yes Rey-Friend, I will attempt recovery operations._' It then disappeared out the door and Rey felt better already. Then another wave of pain hit.

It had been hard but Rose had gotten her changed and had even helped to keep her hair back. That is when Chewie returned with a small woman behind him, she was a Twi'lek, her green skin and twin tendrils told Rey as much. The woman approached with a nervous look to her eyes before bowing to Rey. "I am Ne'kel, I hope I am able to help you but I must warn you I'm only a doctor in training. This will be my first Terran birth."

Rey gaped at Chewie who just shrugged as he waved at the door, '_**Dameron is the one who found her. Apparently she was all they had.**_' Rey closed her eyes and hissed as she felt the pain again just a bit harsher this time. She tried to breathe through it as it slowly passed; opening her eyes she looked at the young girl before her. "My first as well Ne'kel, guess we'll learn together." Rose laughed at that as Finn came running back in his arms piled high with cloth.

-Present-

Reading her thoughts, Poe hurriedly held out a cup for her, Rey smiled tiredly as she took it drinking deeply. The cool but clearly recycled water hit the spot as she lay back panting heavily. The Twi'lek Ne'kel had been doing her best, but Rey wondered if the small woman was getting overwhelmed.

Finn was passed out in a corner, exhaustion and worry taking its toll. Rose was at her side but she could see her loosing what little energy she had as well. The only one's actively working to remain awake, were Poe and Chewie. Other than herself and the newbie doctor.

"Next time push as hard as you can Rey, I can see that the baby is crowning. You're almost there." Her voice was soft with awe and concealed fear but Rey was grateful she was there anyway. Feeling her lower gut tighten in pain once more Rey shifted up and did as she was told, pushing with all her might.

Moments seemed to drag on as she felt the baby move, literally move from within her and suddenly the pressure was gone. Her body eased as she breathed heavily. Moments dragged once more as she waited with a hard beating heart, a small cry filled the air and she let out a tired laugh. Her baby was alive!

She moved to sit up when another sudden pain hit her and she grunted in surprise. The Twi'lek hurried back to her side having handed the squirming baby to a waiting Chewie and she quickly pressed against Rey's lower belly. "Another one?" Rey gaped at that, Leia nor had any of the force ghosts said anything about there being two.

"Push Rey, Push! This one's wanting out now; it's not going to wait." Rey cursed under her breath at Ne'kel for demanding so much when she was so tired, but Rey dutifully did as she was told, once more pushing as if her life depended on it. Not even three minutes later the second babe was born and Rey collapsed bonelessly onto the bed; she could barely hear anything as she felt her vision go real bright. Then there was blackness as she passed out from the pain and exhaustion.

"REY!"

When she woke it was much brighter in the room, she looked around confused before remembering the birth. Jerking upright she felt a pull in her lower belly but nothing she couldn't handle, she was looking about the room worriedly.

Rose was nodding off on the floor, blanket over her shoulders. Ne'kel was sitting in a chair dozing off. She didn't see Poe, Finn, or Chewie anywhere. Neither did she see her children.

Rey paused at that, still unable to believe what had happened. She reached out with the force to touch any nearby force ghost and got an immediate response. "Rey, you've done well. Twins again, must be a family trait." The voice was so proud of itself that Rey almost rolled her eyes as Anakin Skywalker appeared before her.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" She felt bone tired but started to shift to get out of bed, she needed to find her children. Her movement awoke Ne'kel and the doctor got up and came running towards her. "Stop, you'll pull your stitches!"

Anakin sighed, "Stubborn...we didn't know Rey. Thought there would only be one, like I was only one." Rey shook her head at both Anakin's words and the doctor. "Where are my babies? Why aren't they here? Are they alright?" A sudden tightness in her chest had her sinking back into the bed; she desperately hoped they were ok.

Ne'kel shook her head, "they are fine. Chewbacca and Finn took them to get them cleaned up. Poe is getting food ready for us all; it has been a long night after all. Please don't move anymore than necessary we don't want to have to stem the bleeding again." Rey looked down at her still somewhat large belly and asked, "Will I be able to care for them? Feed them?"

She'd heard of how loss of blood during pregnancy or birth could dry up one's milk, but she desperately hoped that wouldn't happen to her. Ne'kel smiled and shook her head, "you'll be fine. Besides, if we need to we will find a spare supply." As she finished speaking Finn and Chewie walked in both holding squirming bundles in their arms.

Rey looked at them expectantly, but Finn looked unsure, "are you ok Rey? You had us scared that we lost you, Ne'kel says she caught the bleeding in time, but..." he trailed off and Rey felt herself starting to cry. Fighting the urge to she shook her head, "I am alright Finn, please...I...I want to see them."

She reached out her arms and Chewie moved to one side while Finn the other. Chewie handed his bundle over first and Rey's eyes widened as she took in the small form of her child. Chewie purred lowly as she began to lift the blanket to get a full look at the babe. '_**They are both healthy and have a good set of lungs. Their father would be proud.**_'

Rey's eyes widened as she took in the babies gender, a boy. Blinking she looked to Finn who smiled and held out the other, with a flick of her fingers she lifted the blanket on this one and her mouth fell open. Another boy. Sons. She had two sons.

Anakin's laughter caught her attention and she glared in his direction, "congratulations my dear. The Skywalker blood is alive and strong." He then disappeared before she could even utter a word.

She couldn't help but wonder how she could possibly raise two sons, when all their male predecessors' had been more than mere handfuls. The father of these two included.

* * *

A/N- Well, one more chapter to go...I think...never can tell once the muses strike. Hope I did alright with the births. Never had the pleasure myself...only going by hearsay.

Please review.

Until the next time...

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	4. IV

Surprise?!

* * *

IV

* * *

A/N- Ok here we are, hope you all enjoy the ending.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars. If I did I would have trashed that crappy ending of TROS and given all of us fans a happy ending with a living Ben. But hey what can you do? Except write your own! Also, Ne'kel is mine.

* * *

Life was a surprise.

Something Rey had taken to heart over the last six years. When you think you really understood it, something would come along and change your point of view. Like the two little hellions that were her sons.

She loved them; by the stars did she love them. But they could be awfully trying at times and downright infuriating at others. From what Leia had told her of Ben's childhood, these boys were shaping up to be just like their father. Her heart clenched at that. In all this time there was still no sign of him, not once. When she'd asked after him she'd only gotten vague answers and so she'd given up asking.

Seeing that night was starting to fall she stood from where she'd been sitting and called out to her sons. "Bail, Owen! Time to go!" The boys stopped their play sword fighting too look at her, their matching hazel eyes sparkling with energy. "Already mom?" Complained Bail. "It's gotten dark Bail," Owen spoke quietly.

Rey smiled at that, they were almost carbon copies of their father. One so full of friction and one calm. Their dark hair was starting to get long too and she knew before long she'd have to cut it but was loath to do so. They looked like Ben so much that it sometimes hurt to look at them, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Come on, Aunt Rose and Uncle Finn are waiting on us." Rey held out her hands and both boys took them without even a blink. She then turned and led them back down the path to where their home sat nestled against a large mountain; she'd grown to love this place. The place where so much had happened.

Yavin IV had once been a place of hope for the galaxy and it would be again, Rey was certain of it. Luke may have failed to make it what it should have been but she wouldn't, it was their home and their future. A voice called to her as she neared the large home, it was Rose. She was heavily pregnant and was close to her time, she'd come to Rey to have the Jedi support her through the birth.

Finn of course had followed, unable to leave his wife alone for long. Hence the babe. She just hoped it would be an easy birth for her friend. Rey called back to her, "have they arrived yet?" Rose smiled and nodded her head, "yes. All of them have. Chewie even brought Lando and Jannah; if you don't hurry there won't be any food left!"

Bail and Owen both cried out at that and Rey let them go as they went running up to the house and past a laughing Rose. Rey was slower to follow and when Rose gave her a questioning look she shook her head. So Rose went on ahead.

Once alone Rey heeded a feeling in her gut, something that told her something was about to happen. She closed her eyes and felt out with the force. As always she got a response, turning she was about to ask a question when the words died on her lips.

Before her was Ben Solo, looking as he had _'that' _day, so long ago. Rey shook her head in disbelief, "it can't be." He smiled that slow half-smile that the Solo's were so well known for and Rey felt her heart melt. "Ben."

"Rey." Just the one word, her name, alone was enough to have tears flowing from her eyes as she rushed over to him. She held herself back from trying to embrace him though, worried she wouldn't be able to. Seeing her hesitation Ben stepped closer and reached out to brush away her tears. "No need to cry."

She shook at feeling his warm touch, almost as if he was alive. She knew he wasn't knew this was just part of the force, it's power, but still it felt so good to feel him touch her. "I've missed you Ben. I've missed you so much."

He nodded his head as he cupped her cheek with his other hand, "as I have you. There is so much to tell you, but for now I only wish to say two things." Ben lifted her head so he could brush his lips against hers, "I love you Rey, I have ever since you beat me that day in the forest." Rey felt her lips tremble as she tried to move closer but Ben held her still.

"Thank you for not giving up, for letting the force work through you to bring our sons into the world. They are a wonder Rey, I didn't mean to plant that seed when I brought you back but I am grateful of what it produced. They will be a force for good of that I am certain, they balance each other, something that you gave me at the end." His voice was breaking at the end and Rey knew he was just as emotional about this as she was.

She laughed at this, "I am thankful for them every day. It's not easy with you not here, but Leia was right we have family and I still have you in here." Rey placed her hand over her heart and smiled, "I love you too Ben, I wish we'd been able to be together in this but you came back and that is what truly matters."

Ben smiled again at that and was about to speak again when a voice broke their moment, "Mom? Who's that?" Turning Rey saw that her son's had come back outside to find her and now both were looking at the force ghost next to her with narrowed eyes. That was one thing she could say about her boys, they were very overprotective of their mother.

She felt Ben place a hand on her shoulder and squeeze telling her silently that it was alright. So she smiled at her sons and beckoned the closer. "Bail, Owen. This is your father, Ben Solo."

* * *

A/N- Well, there we have it. The end. I may or may not pick this up later for more but right now I'm done with this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review; I'd love to hear what you all think of it.

Until the next time...

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


End file.
